The Moon Resides in the Sky
by Luna Vakarian
Summary: Tsuki was once just like any other resident of Radiant Garden. She had her friends, she had a bright future. But the come of the Heartless turned her world upside-down. When she awakes in the lab under the Twilight Town manor, and meets a boy with strange companions, can she really help them find their friends?


A scattered dream that's like a far off memory

A far off memory that's like a scattered dream

I want to line the pieces up- yours and mine

Some pieces are spread far

And others are yet to be formed

But when they do, I feel they will line up perfectly

A picture to define our lives

Forever

Tsuki awoke suddenly, and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She slipped from the pod that contained her, and fell to her knees in the middle of the strange corridor. Her head hung, her silver hair pulled back into a ponytail dangling beside her face. She took a single, deep breath to try and calm herself.

_How long have I slept? How did I get here?_ She thought to herself. _I remember being in Traverse Town, then everything goes black. What was I doing? Wait, wasn't I looking for-_ "Taiyou!"

Tsuki leapt to her feet, and glanced around the area. Taiyou wasn't anywhere around, and he wasn't in another pod. Her heart dropped. Her search wasn't over yet. In a moment she composed herself. That just meant she'd have to keep fighting, and Tsuki knew she always would. To find him.

She took a step forward, then glanced down in confusion. "These are not my clothes" she said aloud to herself. She was dressed in a battle friendly white dress that hung to her knees in back, but cut up to her mid-thigh in front. She also had calf high black boots. To confirm she still had her weapon, she held her hand before her in the summoning stance. The Kasuri-Kama shimmered into being in her palm. She sighed, and sent it away.

Across the hall she saw a small mirror, and decided to investigate. If her clothes could change, who knows what else could. When she was close enough, she examined her appearance. She gave a sigh of relief upon sight, spotting her long silver hair and silver eyes exactly as they had always been. She had grown a little, enforcing her theory she had slept for a long time.

Tsuki was about to make her way down the corridor, when she heard voices from behind her. "SORA!" She didn't know who Sora was, but he obviously wasn't alone. Maybe Taiyou was with him! Tsuki turned around and bolted down the hall and through the door at the end.

When she got through, she stopped immediately. None of these people were Taiyou. And only one of them seemed anything like her at all. She had walked in on a duck, a dog, and a boy( whose clothes seemed much too small for him) in a pile on the floor. They must be good friends, she thought to herself.

She was about to leave, when the boy spotted her. "Hey. Who are you?" He asked, untangling himself from the others.

"My name in Tsuki. I think I'm a little lost. What's your names?"

"I'm Sora." Said the boy proudly. "And this is Donald and Goofy." He continued, pointing to the duck and dog in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you , Tsuki." Goofy said with a smile. Donald nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, this is strange. I haven't record of her, yet here she is with us. Escuse me, Miss Tsuki, but were you asleep as well?" A voice was heard frm Sora's shoulder. Tsuki looked closer to find a cricket perched there, looking directly at her.

"Oh. Uh, yes. Yes I was. And who might you be?"

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket." He bowed with a flourish.

Tsuki laughed and nodded her head in turn. "Well," she began, "what are we going to do now? Do we have any plans?" "We?" Donald quacked indignantly.

"Donald, be nice!" Sora scolded." We have to find some friends of ours, but our road is dangerous."

"I can handle some danger, I assure you. I'm looking for a friend of mine as well. Do you mind if I travel with you?" Tsuki asked.

"No!" Donald squeaked. "She's a girl! We can't look out for her! We're too busy anyway!"

The moment to words left his mouth, he regretted what he had said. Tsuki stood almost 10 feet away, but it wasn't far enough. She summoned her Kasuri-Kama, swung the chain end and latched it to Donald's ankle. She then tugged, sweeping him off his feet and sending him flying towards her. She jumped, brought the Kama around and pinned him to the floor, the Kama resting on his chest. "Care to repeat that?" Tsuki asked menacingly. Donald only shook his head vigorously, and Tsuki released him.

"I told you I could fight." She said, standing back up.

"I never doubted it." Sora replied. "You are welcome to come with us to search for your friend. Just remember, we have a mission to accomplish, so please don't interfere."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tsuki smiled, and the group walk out of the room together.

As they walked, Tsuki and Sora shared their stories with each other. "I know Kairi's safe, but now we have to find the King and Riku." Sora finished, looking a little sad.

"My friend was a fierce fighter too. When our world was threatened by darkness, we fought side by side to drive the heartless back. But in the middle of battle, we were separated. I've been looking for Taiyou ever since. He was my only friend."

"Hopefully, we can find them all." Sora said, a smile threatening to peek on his face. Tsuki nodded, and looked around them. She hadn't really paid attention to where they were walking. "You know, I think I've been to this town before."

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Donald asked snidely.

"Hmm, guess I must have imagined it." Sora said after a short pause. He shook his head, causing his spiky hair to jiggle.

"Where are we going?" She asked. They were in a back alley, where a cloth was draped over a gate. The only words that she could think of in the place were simply "The Usual Spot."

"Why would Namine put her there with them?" DiZ complained to himself. "What is her part in Sora's story?"

"How are we to know? Her ways are mysterious." Ansem replied, though not prompted to. "But I trust it will be interesting. Lets see what happens, shall we?"


End file.
